Talk:Tam Song/@comment-38498656-20190811230634
Ok, this is based my interpretation of Tam’s book clubs. Thanks Fandom User!! There were many things in life Tam was unsure of: if they could ever beat the Neverseen, if he would ever make up with his parents, if he could ever confess his feelings for Biana; but the most pressing was, at the moment, how much time he had until his sister got home from her date. He’d just got done with a really amazing book, courtesy of Biana, and since he’d had no one to talk to about it, he’d resorted to using his stuffed animals. Yes. He’d admit it. He was that desperate. He figured he had about half an hour before Linh got home, so time was of the essence. A book discussion like this could not be rushed. He reached under his bed and pulled out his stuffed animals. Even Linh didn’t know about his secret stash, and he fully intended to keep it that way. There was only so much teasing he could endure before he grabbed Mr. Shadowmaster and left off the roof. Tam set all his plushies carefully in a circle and grabbed the finished book off its shelf, plopping cross legged in the circle. He closed his eyes, taking a minute the acknowledge and accept the new low he was at. This is what his life has come to. And if Keefe found out, he would never live this down. He sighed. The lengths he went to to be a nerd. “Ok, everyone,” he said, addressing the various plushies surrounding him. “Who wants to go first?” No answer. “Me?” he muttered. “If you insist.” He started on a long rant about his new book, which was nice even if he knew no one was actually listening. Occasionally, if he got really bored, he’d heighten his voice and make little “Oh!”s and gasps for the surprising parts. It was extremely fun and extremely lonely at the same time. “Would you like to say something, Mr. Shadowmaster?” he asked his stuffed imp, and then deepening his voice, “Yes, Tam, I would. I think that the plot twist was very—-“ His door opened and he froze, his stomach falling into the pit where his dignity now layed. He was absolutely, completely, inexcusably done for. His sister smirked at him from the doorway, her eyebrows raised as she surveyed his circle. “Whatcha doin, Tammy?” He cleared his throat to prevent it from squeaking. The last thing he needed was another embarrassment. “Nothing.” Her eyebrows raised further. “Nothing?” “Nothing important,” he amended. “I was just trying to figure out how to beat the Neverseen. That one’s Umber,” he added, pointing to a bear that had fallen onto its back. “Cuz, ya know, she got squished by a door and everything. And that’s Gethen.” He pointed to a stuffed dragon. “He’s hopefully going to die.” I am so sorry, Sir Flappington, he thought. Please don’t incinerate me. Then he thought about it a bit. Actually, please do. Linh leaned against the door frame, toying with her hair as a playful smile spread across her face. “You know, Tammy, you seem to be doing this a lot. Stuffed animals, action figures, those chocolate chip cookies Sophie made for our inception day...” Tam felt his face heat up, and protested hotly, “It’s a useful strategy!” Linh laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” She leaned in conspiratorially, her eyes sparkling. “If you give me your desert for a week.” Tam muttered something about evil, blackmailing sisters and agreed. “Fine. But you tell anyone, and I’ll tell everyone that you play dress up with your mercat.” Linh gasped. “You wouldn’t dare.” “Try me, LinhLinh.” He grinned. “If I go down, you go down with me.” She glared at him. “Alright, Tammy,” “LinhLinh.” She stared at him, then shrugged. “Okay, fine. You have a deal.” She smiled and said, “I was just coming in to tell you dinner’s ready. Teirgan says you can eat when you want.” “I am very clearly in the middle of something very important,” he told her, gesturing at the circle of plushies. She laughed. “Very clearly. I’ll leave to it.” “NOT A WORD,” he yelled as she shut the door behind her. Tam smiled and turned back to his stuffed animals, straightening the bear that had fallen. “Now, where were we?”